zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Power
Warrior of the Girl Power Zodiac Code name: ?? Name: Elantis Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: Fae Species: Fire Current occupation: Student Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: Flame Red Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History ?? Girl Power weapons Book Girls= 1) Negima! Yue Ayase is considered the cool slacker of the class, a highly intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student. Her intelligence is shown by her interest in philosophy and her membership in the Library Exploration Club alongside classmates. Nodoka Miyazaki is the shy bookworm of the class. Even her own name means “quiet,” “tranquil” or “calm.” As a member of the Library Exploration Group, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. Her involvement with books gives her the nickname of “librarian girl” or “bookshop.” Weapon form: Diarium Ejus(Nodoka) and ''' '''Orbis Sensualium Pictus (Yue) Nodoka and Yue.jpg ayase_yue_volumen_23_full_by_lyn_sanii-d7b0tcu.png|Yue nodoka_miyazaki_by_tchernoben.jpg|Nodoka Diarium Ejus is shown to be a sort of magical encyclopedia, with the ability to read other's minds. Along with the powers of telepathy, the artifact allows the user to read deep into one's secrets and deepest thoughts. Orbis Sensualium Pictus 'is a set consisting of a cloak, book, witch's hat, and a broom. Their abilities are gradually being revealed, with the book appearing to be a beginner's manual for casting spells. This implies that her equipment is essentially the same as those given to mages in training. At first, the artifact does not offer any immediate firepower, but its potential is starting to prove useful. In fact, what was first thought of as only a beginner's manual actually has a wide array of general information on various magical topics, like an encyclopedia. It is able to display this information in the form of illusionary pages, like holograms. Even more amazing, is that the book is also linked with Mahou.net and updates continuously. It will answer any question asked that pertain to magic. Simply put, the user now has the equivalent of a magical library branch in one book. After practice with the book the art of mastering riding brooms will allow owner to use the broom to fly. |-|Priestest=2) Blade Dance of Elementalers Fianna Ray Ordesia has a teasing and playful nature. As the one who knows Kamito's secret from the start, she uses that to tease him a lot, however, she's very susceptible when she's the one being teased. She is also more naive than she appears. Weapon form: Contract sprit, Georgios Fianna_Ray_Ordesia_(Anime).png Character_design_Fianna.png In his purified form, he fights using his sword and shield. Being a high ranking holy spirit, he has full resistance to the darkness attribute. Being a knight spirit, he specializes in defense and also has techniques against dragons. He can also open up his armor to store items. In his elemental waffe form, when it is stabbed in the ground it releases a magic square that can expand. It has holy properties and can act as a barrier against darkness. The area within it's effective range becomes Fianna's «Territory» which can heal and give divine power to her teammates. The one weakness it has is a relativity short active duration. STnBD_V14_249.jpg AN7_003.png Georgios_(full_body)_anime_ver.png |-|Sprites=3) Rainbow Brite Wisp aka Rainbow Brite is a “Sentinel of Light” - a guardian of light and color endowed with magical powers to protect Rainbow Land and bring color to all the corners of the universe. A girl of indeterminable age, perhaps 8 or 9 years old. Old enough tor ride a horse on rainbows, but young enough to think that’s THE COOLEST THING EVER! 8631d0754e579dd66e45cbbad00ce289.gif pMkhvIckRlqeUrf-1600x900-noPad.jpg screen-shot-2014-10-15-at-13-25-08.png Weapon form: Color Belt which allowed her to create rainbow colored contructs to connect and bind as she sees it. |-|Monster Bride=4) I, the Demon Lord, and the Ring of the Ghoul Princess The naive undead Zonmi, the determined Nephilim (actually half demon) Kyoko, and the prideful Dragon Isis Scarlet. These girls Weapon form: Enforced Umbrella, Halbert, and scalet's scarf Zonmi 2.jpg|Zonmi kyoko.png|Kyoko Is 3.jpg|Isis The Embrella can be used as borth a rapier and club when closed but when opened it can be used as shield and means of slow decent. The Halbert can be used to cleve enemies but at the same time summone several clones of itself to be launched at the enemy. The scarf provides the strenght, defence, and firepower of a dragon |-|Class President=5) High school DXD: Rias Gremory is a very kind and compassionate individual especially to her servants and people close to her. She also dislikes cruelty towards people as shown with her disgust over Marius Tepes who abuses his own sister for his own benefit. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with Issei Rias boosted gear scale mail transformation by reimokarem-d8xe40r.png.jpg tumblr_npwryanvnW1rvr6u1o2_540.gif Weapon form: Red Dragon scales On top of Rias etensive knowledge of magic the Red Dragon scales mimics the abilites of Isei's Red Dragon Emperor armor. Ever 10 seconds when allowed the charge the user's abilties double and the charge ends only when the user takes a serious hit. However depending on one's emotional state this weakeness can be overidden to use emotions as the fuel to 'boost' the user. Major draw back is the magical back lash it has on the user. |-|Wind Princess=6) Lord Marksman and Vanadis Eleanor "Ellen" Vertalia is a strong and brave warrior who believes an army with a strong heart and tough tenacity will prevail in most warfare. Elen is also rumored to be a hot-blooded and impatient Vanadis who is very enthusiastic in every warfare she participated, even if one disadvantages could nearly put herself or anyone in jeopardy. Aside from her bravery or strong-will, Elen also considered to be a compassionate and open-minded Vanadis as she believed that bonds and trusts to her people are her reasons to be victorious in any battlefield. She also seems to be an easy-going and cunning Vanadis who readily to listen her subjects's opinions. Due to her benevolence and valor, Elen is respected by her peers of all over Leitmeritz, that even her adversaries (formerly Tigre) admired her. Elen is also a cunning and playful girl who loves to tease her subjects as she sees them as interesting, especially Limlisha and Titta, whose relationships with Tigre become Elen's teasing subjects. Power.gif Power2.gif Power3.gif Verni.gif Weapon form: '''Arifar '''is an air type Viralt As an air type weapon, Arifar can generate any type of wind as it pleases, from a gentle breeze to a violent tornado. It is a light-weight long sword than can be carried with to almost anywhere and even withstand all kinds of weapons in battle abilties 大気ごと薙ぎ払え (Cleave the Wind) - Arifar summons the winds and can blow a platoon of soldiers away causing severe damage. It is often used as a distant projectile. In the most bizarre cases, it is capable of slaying the dragon. 1 In the anime, Arifar gathers as much wind to create a tornado and/or a sphere of wind and shoots it to her target, then the target is lifted up to mid-air and the wind sphere slices it into pieces. 風影 (Shadow Wind) - Arifar helps its user to jump very high. It also provides wind support with which its user can float in mid-air. In the anime, it's additional property also increases her sprint speed 3 and even allows her or other Vanadis to float. |-|Police girl=7) Hellsing Ultimate seras-2.jpg MeagerWiltedKoala-size_restricted.gif tumblr_mknc64AVOk1sn9m50o1_500.gif Seras Victoria is a strong-willed woman and apparently had always been since childhood which is confirmed through her flashbacks. Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness" Weapon form: Harokonnen and Harkonnen 2 tumblr_o78gnaF5aP1ulpmhpo1_500.gif 400c6d395fb337edb1af828316c1315e283b027d_hq.gif 1514931582717.gif |-|Chief=8) Avatar: The Last Air Bender IMG_478041.jpg 1-e1416843035849.jpg secret-tunnel.jpeg LfQnchv.png 343f4e6735a38090063962258e70a2ea.gif Toph was fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational.Toph was often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially her friends. Her occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to her being the only child of one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom. Due to her time as a competitor and champion of earthbending tournaments, she was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting her opponents and, on occasion, her friends, particularly Sokka. However, despite her many quirks, Toph showed that she was a quick learner. Her courage and loyalty to her new friends seemed very stable. Weapon form: Police force unform Police_Chief's_clothes.png IMG_478075.jpg tumblr_m4bwoe62vd1rt3gb1o1_500.gif WhirlwindBabyishArmedcrab-size_restricted.gif giphyo.gif |-|Water Princess=9) Black Clover Having been born in the royal family, Noelle started out arrogant and vain, which also leads her to have difficulty on admitting any mistakes, as she tries to find excuses or blame somebody else. Due to this she rarely lets her guard down but when Noelle does she is reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements. where she would rather suppress those feeling and shows her usual stern expression. She also has developed a slight inferiority complex, having been rejected by her own family when they realized her lack of control over her Magic Power. This leads to her trying to prove herself to them wrong to the point where she overexerts herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. Noelle seems to have developed feelings for Asta, but is constanly denying it to herself. Noelle's_grimoire.png Noelle_wand.png Noelle_Sea_Dragon.png|Nest of the Sea Dragon magic Cradle_of_the_Sea_Dragon.png|Cradle of the Sea Dragon (under water transport magic) Roar_of_the_Sea_Dragon.png|Roar of the Sea Dragon magic Weapon: Grimore and wand: Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored covers with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. It is in a shape of a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a pink crystal sphere attached at the bottom Techniques: ' tumblr_p04xvnoNUt1tbp5fpo2_500.gif tumblr_p04xvnoNUt1tbp5fpo3_500.gif tumblr_p04xvnoNUt1tbp5fpo1_500.gif tumblr_p04xvnoNUt1tbp5fpo4_500.gif tumblr_p04xvnoNUt1tbp5fpo5_500.gif Water Creation Magic: Nest of the Sea Dragon With an open grimoire, the user crouches, places both hands near the ground, and then manifests a dome composed of multiple whirlpools, which covers the user's surroundings. The user is capable of freely controlling the size and position of the dome. The whirlpools are capable of blocking multiple piercing forces from any direction without breaking Water Creation Magic: Cradle of the Sea Dragon With an open grimoire, the user manifests an enormous, smooth sphere of whirling water with a ring of watery globs. The spell could be used to transport groups of people Water Creation Magic: Roar of the Sea Dragon With an open grimoire, the user points their arm at a target, manifests the head of a sea dragon with sharp teeth, and fires it at the target. The user could change the spell's direction mid-flight should it miss. The spell is powerful enough not only to rip off the arm of a powerful mage but also to blast through several walls |-|Metal Princess=10) Hundred: CbpyF3NVAAAVDgt.jpg 100-fi-625x280.png ef7ea6432f4593dab64cd86609d7b88c01c1f08c_hq.gif 37cc5552e6e95073948c8a5079511520--emilia-sci-fi.jpg She initially poses as a boy named Emil Crossford upon meeting Hayato until he realizes her true identity. She is a citizen of the Gutenberg Empire by birth, and eventually reveals that she is Emilia Gutenberg/Hermit, the Empire's third princess. Emilia is a kind heart girl who is always always likes to take things in a lighter tone. Weapon form: Hundred, The Shroud Shroud is an innocence type able to change into any form of weapon, something no other Slayer's Hundred can do. Mainly into various forms of bladed close range weapons. However it does has the abiltie to shoot out energy bolts. |-|Dancer=11) Magi, the Laberyth of magic Morg00000000000.png morgiana_cosplay.jpg nnjkoovcvlrkldixhfdxwejsqdpukomqchbhocvz-3000.jpg Morgiana_4.png Morgiana is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things. Instead of choosing jewelry for her Household Vessel, she considered two devilish looking manifers (though possibly only because Alibaba recommended them). When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet, breaking the ground. Even though she is physically and emotionally tough, she does have moments when she acts vulnerable. This usually happens when anything regarding Alibaba takes place. It is hinted that she has feelings for him and this is proven when she rejects Hakuryuu's proposal. Eventually, he realizes that she refused to marry him and go to the Kou Empire because she is too attached to Alibaba and very concerned for Aladdin Weapon form: Amol Selseila |-|centuar Pilot=12) Knights & Magic Adeltrud "Addy" Olter is cheerful and active. She loves cute things, especially Eru and hugs him on a daily basis. She is quick to both ride into battle with him as well as protect him from other snatching hugs from him. Weapon form: Winchester Magic Staff. Addy in her Tzendolg (Centaur Knight), and Archid "Kid" Olter in his Silhoute gear (personal power armor} Tzendolg is over 15 feet tall able to carry several tons worth of material if it's chariot is loaded. Able to reachs speeds of over 60 miles per hour while fully loaded. Armed with a spear designed for quick strikes or heaving piercing if taking a full charged run. 521d4816100536ddf9ebfe3d3e63ec89d5417d9b_hq.jpg|Addy C67b1EgU8AAWZDf.jpg|Kid Knights-Magic-4.jpg 2mlgt1.jpg gear crossbow.jpg bo9caPR.jpg|Winchester Magic staff Tzen.png Tzendolg_(4).png 58537543478015f2b565bb01840b0a44.jpg |-|Black Dragon=13) Miu Furinji/Doll with the black Seikjin When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in thunder and lightning completely covering her flesh as muscle mass added. Growing in height making about 8'8" standing clad in armor suited for the an angel of death. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of electricity coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these electrical current will consume their allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Thor to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete their mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Haruhi Suzumiya herself or God forcing the Girl power Zodiac to be taken out of the picture.\ Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the hose has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others the host's weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms their markings end up on their Black Scythe. On one side of the Scythe's blade one would find the symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and swing the Scythe the host will be able to open small portal in which the Scythe will fish out the selected weapon. . Nephilim Power Fae Pyro Kinesis Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of their Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Haruhi Suzumiya or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim